


Spamono oneshot

by petite_seok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_seok/pseuds/petite_seok
Summary: Young Romano has a loose tooth and Spain has an interesting/weird idea on how to remove it form the poor child's mouth.





	Spamono oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Romano's young.

"Oi, Help me get this tooth out!" demanded a small Romano. "Of course." replied the older male known by the name of Spain. Romano just stood there waiting impatiently; Spain then got down on one knee and said "Ah." trying to get Romano to open his mouth. When the young Italian had his mouth open wide waiting for the taller to do something, Spain got lower on his knees and proceeded to insert his tongue into the now surprised Romano's small mouth. Sure, what Spain was doing was not normal but he had the excuses of getting Romano's tooth out and being friends with France, speaking of the smaller male's tooth after about 30 seconds of Spain's tongue roaming his mouth and messing with the tooth it was freed from Romano's mouth. Spain pulled away from a red-faced and dazed Romano which didn't last very long because he was shortly yelled at. "What the fuck bastard!?" screamed a still tomato red Romano. "What I got the tooth out, isn't that what you wanted?" inquired Spain quite confused "Yes but you didn't have to kiss me!"replied Romano, angry but strangely happy. "Anyway, here's your tooth." added a joeys Spain. "Whatever bastard." hissed Romano as he reamed his head into Spain, later to walk away awkwardly to think about what had just happened.


End file.
